User talk:RnR
Hey, no problem. I know you probably get a lot of anon users on here who just want to take the piss, but I genuinely enjoy this wiki and as my storyline builds, I will hopefully create some new abilities that might be more interesting for you to check out... But I got to start from the base and work my way up through all the abilities already on here before I can give better input. Hopefully you can check out my comic online when I finish the first issues, which wont be for a while now as I am quite a busy man. Anyway, lets start again and make this a more exciting place!!! I haven't ever made a comic before, but it is one of my latest projects. Also, is it possible for you to change the name of Omnipotent Evasion to Omni Curse as I feel that would make much more sense after consideration? Thanks and I will keep you posted on when I release the first issue. I will be drawing the whole comic from scratch on my own so there is still plenty of work to do. Speak to you soon. Potion Creation Why do you keep taking out the fact that "Potion Creation" does not necesarily need to be a liquid? The point is that a magical ingestible is created that grants a benefit. In stories you see things like the poisoned apple in Snow White or the under-water adaption suppository of Futurama. There's not really a page that represents these better than Potion Creation and there's not really a better name.Mystrich 01:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It's a wiki meant to be edited by everyone on here. It's not "your page." Second of all, there's no need to flood the wiki with additional pages when something almost identicle exists already. Specifically, there's no need to make "Food that grants benefits" a seperate page from "Drinks" that grant benefits and "drugs" that grant benefits or anything else for that matter. Same reason you don't need Flying like superman and flying with wings and flying with magic 3 seperate pages.Mystrich 01:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Might I suggest you learn what a wiki is then. People do not own pages. 'Wikia is a collaborative publishing platform that enables people around the world to discover, create and share content on any topic.' Collaborative being the keyword. Every page you post here is meant to be edited and changed by every other person in the world in order to make an accurate and informative encyclopedia.Mystrich 06:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Welp, glad you're so conceited that no one is allowed to edit a page besides you. Someone here is too sensitive for the internet.Mystrich 18:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Energy Emission and the consequences Since you're the one who renamed this page, how about doing the Right Thing and going over every page to edit the pages that use Energy Blast? >_<; --Kuopiofi 10:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Monster Creation Could you help with that page? it'd be appericated :)Gabriel456 01:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks very much :) Gabriel456 01:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC)